


女兒

by ethor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: V4C4鴉家姊弟在酒館見面時的小擴寫，依然是隱晦的rosebird





	女兒

「你所謂的『我們』又是在說誰啊？」Raven終於被自己這個笨弟弟耗盡耐心，她不耐的一甩長刀，召喚出傳送門，準備轉身離去。  
「我所謂的『我們』，不只有你我，STRQ隊的我們，還有你的親生女兒——」Qrow在她身後深深吸了口氣，「還有我的女兒。」  
「你沒有女兒。」Raven猛地回頭，大聲反駁，所幸Higanbana的酒館客人不多，二樓只有他們姊弟倆，沒吸引到注目的眼光。  
「姐，妳以為為什麼我要教Ruby使用鐮刀？因為她是我女兒，這是她應得的。」Qrow把杯裡的酒一飲而盡，玻璃杯敲在桌面發出清脆的聲響。「而且我覺得妳應該知道這件事，畢竟我知道妳一直對Summer——這麼說吧，抱持著不同的態度。」  
Raven一瞬步，手中瀰漫著血紅的長刀就抵在Qrow喉頭，「住口，我還不想殺了親弟弟。」  
「這是因為氣憤，還是嫉妒呢？」Qrow好整以暇的聳聳肩，舉起酒杯一飲而盡，他因吞嚥酒漿而滾動的喉結貼著刀刃起伏，他卻好像一點都不在意。「我對她從沒有非分之想，是她先灌醉我的。」  
Raven不信任地掃視著自己的酒鬼弟弟：「我都不知道你會喝醉。」  
「我懷疑那杯東西不只是酒，裡面可能還被Summer加了點東西。」Qrow盯著已經空了的玻璃杯，好像他剛剛喝的是十幾年前的晚上他喝下的那杯酒，讓他頭暈腦脹。「Summer告訴我真相之後，我無法對她生氣，她那時說：『至少這樣，我們的孩子會有和你姐姐相似的血。』後來我為了避免我的噩運影響到她們母女，我才請泰收養她們。」講到此處，浪蕩的Qrow竟然也有了幾分好男人的樣子，露出溫柔的表情，但僅只一瞬，他沉下臉，直直看向Raven。  
Qrow看著姐姐的眼神不是譏諷也不是憤恨，而是濃濃的哀傷。「一直以來Summer看的都是妳，就連妳嫁給了泰之後她也依然用自己的方式愛著妳啊。」  
Raven以靜默回應胞弟，或許是不知道該說什麼好，是因為弔念已逝的伊人還是得知真相後的震驚，Qrow無從得知。  
他們是共享子宮的雙胞胎，但此時他卻近乎不認得他的姐姐，她標緻的容顏依舊，但眼下的細紋在暗黃的燭火下又更深了幾分，顯得蒼老。  
「我該走了。」Raven垂下刀，有心無力的在空中畫了個半圓，重新召喚出傳送門。她走入傳送門，身後響起弟弟的聲音：「姐，如果你願意，我們依然是一家人。」  
她也希望如此。

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby的親生父親是泰還是鴉眾說紛紜，兩方都有證據，不過這次就借這個理論寫了這篇。Qrow根本是精子工具人(?)啊!


End file.
